A Wiggly Concert
A Wiggly Concert is a Series 5 Wiggles episode. It premiered on Playhouse Disney on February 23, 2007. Synopsis Anthony tells a story about his friends and toot toot chugga chugga to the wiggly concert. Atsuko Arai joins in a new Wiggly Animation edition of Haru Ga Kita featuring a cartoon version of herself, and the Little Wiggles come up with ideas to fix the radio. Plot Wiggles Show intro. Lucy, Anthony, and Ryan greet everyone. Jeff introduces the first song. Song #1 - Do the Flap Captain Feathersword and the pirates do a quick dance. Jeff shows us a baby chicken. Wigglehouse - Anthony has a book open and recites some rhymes describing each of the Wiggles and their friends. Bonus Song - Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Star Jeff's fallen asleep. Greg has everyone wake him up. Song #2 - Haru Ga Kita – Wiggly animation (featuring Atsuko Arai) Dorothy's Dancing Alphabet – Anthony shows the letter e. E is for elephant, so let's do an elephant dance. Swing your trunk around, then reach out and pick food and bring it to your mouth. Greg invites everyone to the Wiggly concert. Song #3- Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga, Big Red Car – concert version Henry greets everyone. Anthony is about to introduce a song when Jeff is asleep. 1, 2, 3, Wake Up, Jeff! Anthony talks again and Jeff falls asleep. 1, 2, 3, Wake Up, Jeff! Anthony talks and Jeff immediately sleeps again. 1, 2, 3, Wake Up, Jeff! But it doesn't work this time, so Anthony asks how to wake up Jeff. Sing his song? Great idea! Song #4 - Wake Up Jeff! Little Wiggles - Wiggles listen to the radio. A new song is coming when the radio dies. Oh no! Murray has an idea, but he left his tools with Alissa O'Reilly. Oh really? No, O'Reilly. Murray has another idea as he has invented an Wiggly Wind-o-nator, which can power the radio with wind. They wiggle their fingers to create Wiggly wind, and the radio is working again. They listen to radio as the newscaster reports some football results. Jeff plays a brief keyboard motif. Murray and Jeff introduce the Mariachi Wiggles as they sing Quack Quack in Spanish. Song #5: Captain Feathersword Fell Asleep on His Pirate Ship (Quack Quack) – Mariachi Wiggles animated Jeff introduces the Captain Feathersword segment. Sailing Around the World Captain is going to sail around to find the famous pirate sandhills. They sail along the beach. Sandhills, ahoy! Song #6 - Rolling Down The Sandhills/Running Up The Sandhills Captain wants to roll back down again so everyone does just that while the credits scroll. Jeff and Henry wave goodbye. Trivia *The song that Anthony was formerly about to introduce in the "Wake Up Jeff!" prologue was Hats. Gallery AWigglyConcert-Prologue.jpg|Lucy, Anthony and Ryan DotheFlap-TVPrologue.jpg|Jeff introducing "Do the Flap" CaptainandhisCrewDancing.jpg|Captain Feathersword and his crew dancing Jeff'sAnimaloftheWeek-BabyChick.jpg|Jeff's Animal of the Week: Baby Chick AnthonyReading.jpg|Anthony reading JeffandDorothyinSplishSplash!BigRedBoat.jpg|Jeff sleeping and Dorothy DorothyinSplishSplash!BigRedBoat.jpg|Dorothy the Dinosaur JeffSleepinginSplishSplashBigRedBoat.jpg|Jeff sleeping TheUnforgottenWigglesinSplishSplash!BigRedBoat.jpg|Greg and Murray waking up Jeff JeffinSplishSplash!BigRedBoat.jpg|Jeff awake MurrayinSplishSplash!BigRedBoat.jpg|Murray playing guitar GregSingingTwinkle,Twinkle,LittleStar.jpg|Greg singing "Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Star" WagsinSplishSplash!BigRedBoat.jpg|Wags the Dog HenryinSplishSplash!BigRedBoat.jpg|Henry the Octopus TheS.SFeatherswordinIt'sTimetoWakeUpJeff!.jpg|The S.S Feathersword AnthonyinSplishSplash!BigRedBoat.jpg|Anthony holding book JeffSleepinginTVSeries5.jpg|Jeff sleeping JeffWakingUpinTVSeries5.jpg|Jeff waking up GregandJeffinTVSeries5-3.jpg|''"It's time for some Wiggly Animation."'' HaruGaKita-WigglyAnimation.jpg|Wiggly Animation: "Haru Ga Kita" CartoonAtsukoSingingHaruGaKita.jpg|Atsuko singing CartoonGregSingingHaruGaKita.jpg|Greg singing CartoonGregandAtsukoSingingHaruGaKita.jpg|Greg and Atsuko singing DorothyinTVSeries5.jpg Dorothy'sDancingAlphabet-LetterE.jpg|Anthony introducing the letter "E" AnthonyDoingtheElephantDance.jpg|Anthony doing the elephant dance DorothyDoingtheElephantDance.jpg|Dorothy doing the elephant dance GreginTVSeriesConcertPrologue.jpg|Greg TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar-2004Live.jpg|"Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga, Big Red Car" HenryinTVSeries5.jpg|Henry the Octopus File:RainbowGuitarTransition.jpg|Rainbow guitar transition File:WakeUpJeff!TVSeries5Prologue1.png|Anthony and Jeff File:WakeUpJeff!TVSeries5Prologue2.png|Jeff falling asleep File:WakeUpJeff!TVSeries5Prologue3.png|"1, 2, 3." File:WakeUpJeff!TVSeries5Prologue4.png|"Wake up, Jeff!" File:WakeUpJeff!TVSeries5Prologue5.png|Jeff waking up File:WakeUpJeff!TVSeries5Prologue6.png|"Thanks for waking me up, everyone." File:WakeUpJeff!TVSeries5Prologue7.png|Jeff falling asleep again File:WakeUpJeff!TVSeries5Prologue8.png|"1, 2, 3." File:WakeUpJeff!TVSeries5Prologue9.png|"Wake up, Jeff!" File:WakeUpJeff!TVSeries5Prologue10.png|"Thanks for waking me up, everyone." File:WakeUpJeff!TVSeries5Prologue11.png|Jeff falling asleep again File:WakeUpJeff!TVSeries5Prologue12.png|"1, 2, 3." File:WakeUpJeff!TVSeries5Prologue13.png|"Wake up, Jeff!" File:WakeUpJeff!TVSeries5Prologue14.png|Jeff still sleeping File:WakeUpJeff!TVSeries5Prologue15.png|"1, 2, 3." File:WakeUpJeff!TVSeries5Prologue16.png|"Wake up, Jeff!" File:WakeUpJeff!TVSeries5Prologue17.png File:WakeUpJeff!TVSeries5Prologue18.png File:WakeUpJeff!TVSeries5Prologue19.png File:WakeUpJeff!TVSeries5Prologue20.png|"Let's sing a song called "Wake Up Jeff!"." File:WakeUpJeff!(2006)1.png|Wake Up Jeff! File:WakeUpJeff!(2006)2.png|Greg and Henry File:WakeUpJeff!(2006)3.png|Captain Feathersword File:WakeUpJeff!(2006)4.png File:WakeUpJeff!(2006)5.png File:WakeUpJeff!(2006)6.png|Jeff, Greg, Henry, Murray, and Wags File:WakeUpJeff!(2006)7.png File:WakeUpJeff!(2006)8.png|Dorothy, Anthony, Jeff, and Greg File:WakeUpJeff!(2006)9.png|Dorothy, Anthony, and Jeff File:WakeUpJeff!(2006)10.png File:WakeUpJeff!(2006)11.png File:WakeUpJeff!(2006)12.png File:WakeUpJeff!(2006)13.png File:WakeUpJeff!(2006)14.png File:WakeUpJeff!(2006)15.png File:WakeUpJeff!(2006)16.png File:WakeUpJeff!(2006)17.png File:WakeUpJeff!(2006)18.png File:WakeUpJeff!(2006)19.png File:WakeUpJeff!(2006)20.png File:WakeUpJeff!(2006)21.png|Henry, Dorothy, and Wags File:WakeUpJeff!(2006)22.png|Anthony and Jeff File:WakeUpJeff!(2006)23.png File:WakeUpJeff!(2006)24.png File:WakeUpJeff!(2006)25.png File:WakeUpJeff!(2006)26.png File:WakeUpJeff!(2006)27.png File:WakeUpJeff!(2006)28.png File:WakeUpJeff!(2006)29.png File:WakeUpJeff!(2006)30.png|Jeff waking up File:WakeUpJeff!(2006)31.png|"Can you keep the noise down? I'm trying to sleep." File:WakeUpJeff!(2006)32.png|The Opposite Wiggly Group MusicSymbolTransition1.png MusicSymbolTransition2.png LittleJeffinAWigglyConcert.jpg|"Hey Wiggles, I love listening to the radio." LittleAnthonyinAWigglyConcert.jpg|Little Anthony saying the radio is broken. TheLittleWigglesinAWigglyConcert.jpg|Little Murray suggests to fix the radio LittleMurrayinAWigglyConcert.jpg|but then he realizes he left his tools to Alissa O'Reilly. TheLittleWigglesinAWigglyConcert2.jpg|''"Oh, really?"'' YoungMurrayinAWigglyConcert2.jpg|''"No, O'Reilly."'' LittleAnthonyPlayingDrumsinTVSeries5.jpg|Little Anthony playing drums LittleMurrayinAWigglyConcert3.jpg|Little Murray presents the Wiggly Wind-o-nator TheNonrealisticLittleWigglesinAWigglyConcert.jpg|The Non-realistic Little Wiggles LittleGregandJeffinAWigglyConcert.jpg|Little Greg and Jeff WigglyWind-o-nator.jpg|The Little Wiggles: Wiggly Wind-o-nator LittleGreginAWigglyConcert.jpg|'Little Murray, your Wiggly Wind-o-nator has saved the day." JeffPlayingRedStarryKeyboardinTVSeries5-2.jpg|Jeff playing keyboard QuackQuack-SpanishPrologue.jpg|Murray and Jeff introducing "Quack, Quack, Cock-a-Doodle-Doo" in Spanish Cuac,Cuac,Cuac,Quiquiriqui.jpg|''"Cuac, cuac, cuac, quiquiriqui."'' TheS.SFeatherswordinMariachiAnimation.jpg|The S.S Feathersword CaptainFeatherswordSleepinginMariachiAnimation.jpg|Captain Feathersword sleeping QuackQuack-SpanishVersion.jpg|"Captain Feathersword Fell Asleep on His Pirate Ship (Quack Quack)" (Spanish Version) MariachiGregSingingQuackQuack.jpg|Mariachi Greg singing TheMariachiWigglesSingingQuackQuack.jpg|The Mariachi Wiggles singing MariachiJeffPlayingAcousticBassGuitar.jpg|Mariachi Jeff playing acoustic bass guitar GregandAnthonyinMariachiAnimation.jpg|Greg and Anthony in Mariachi Animation MariachiAnthonyPlayingTrumpet.jpg|Mariachi Anthony playing trumpet CaptainFeatherswordinMariachiAnimation.jpg|Captain Feathersword MariachiMurrayPlayingAcousticGuitar.jpg|Mariachi Murray playing guitar CaptainFeatherswordDancinginMariachiAnimation.jpg|Captain Feathersword dancing JeffBlowingWhistle.jpg|Jeff blowing whistle JeffinAWigglyConcert.jpg|Jeff introducing the Captain Feathersword segment RollingDowntheSandhills-2006Prologue.jpg|Captain Feathersword TheS.SFeatherswordinTVSeries5.jpg|The S.S Feathersword RollingDowntheSandhills-2006.jpg|"Rolling Down the Sandhills" LucyinAWigglyConcert.jpg|Lucy BennyRollingDowntheSandhills.jpg|Benny rolling down the sandhills AlfonsoinAWigglyConcert.jpg|Alfonso rolling down the sandhills JayCodyinAWigglyConcert.jpg|Jay rolling down the sandhills CaterinainAWigglyConcert.jpg|Caterina CaptainFeatherswordinAWigglyConcert.jpg|Captain Feathersword LucyRollingDowntheSandhills.jpg|Lucy rolling down the sandhills ElefteriosinAWigglyConcert.jpg|Elefterios BennyinAWigglyConcert.jpg|Benny RunningUptheSandhills-2006Prologue.jpg|Captain Feathersword introducing "Running Up the Sandhills" RunningUptheSandhills-2006.jpg|"Running Up the Sandhills" TheFriendlyPirateCrewinAWigglyConcert.jpg|The Friendly Pirate Crew RollingDowntheSandhills-Part2Prologue.jpg|Captain Feathersword introducing "Rolling Down the Sandhills" again RollingDowntheSandhills-Part2.jpg|"Rolling Down the Sandhills" (Part 2) ElefteriosRollingDowntheSandhills.jpg|Elefterios rolling down the sandhills StuartMellingtoninAWigglyConcert.jpg|Stuart rolling down the sandhills BennyinAWigglyConcertCredits.jpg|Benny in the credits CaterinaRollingDowntheSandhills.jpg|Caterina rolling down the sandhills CaptainFeatherswordinAWigglyConcertCredits.jpg|Captain Feathersword in the credits HenryandJeffinTVSeries5.jpg|Henry and Jeff GregSingingDotheFlap-2005.jpg DotheFlap-2005-5.jpg DotheFlap-2005-4.jpg DotheFlap-2005-2.jpg Alternate titles *Story Time (Playhouse Disney title) Promo Pictures HenryinTVSeries5PromoPicture.jpg|Henry in promo picture Category:Music Category:Episodes Category:Series 5 Episodes Category:2006 Category:The Wiggles TV series Category:2006 episodes Category:Wiggles episodes Category:Episodes focused on Anthony Category:Galleries Category:Episode Galleries Category:Series 5 Galleries Category:Episodes with "Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga, Big Red Car" Category:2004 Category:2004 episodes Category:2005 Category:2005 episodes Category:TV Galleries